


Rise and Shine

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, a dash of fluff, they're just happy and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: In the beginning it had felt like Rick was always in a rush, Shane too. But after decades of denying themselves each other it was hard not to be eager, impossible not to devour as much of the other as they possibly could in as little time. But with consistency came patience and the only thing better than devouring was savoring.AU no zombies. Pre-established relationship. Just some filthy Rick and Shane wake-up sex.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. It's been a year since I wrote and posted anything but the crotch wants what the crotch wants so I had to make it Rane. For any new readers, the smut is truly explicit. If that isn't your thing, feel free to click the back button, no hard feels. And thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read!
> 
> ...gonna go hide now.

Was it the first time he’d hit snooze or the second? Or better yet, possibly even the third or the fourth. Once upon a time Rick had considered himself a morning person but not anymore, not now that the man sleeping next to him insisted on setting six different alarms at ten minute intervals, ruining that last precious hour of sleep. Whatever had happened to hitting the ground running? 

“Please,” Rick said, giving Shane a shove under the covers with his leg. “Just get up.”

“Shhh, there’s only one more snooze left,” Shane answered, half conscious as his dark hair disappeared under the blanket he jerked away from Rick. “Five more minutes, that’s all.”

“No, no more minutes. And no more snoozes.”

Rick knew there wasn’t only one snooze left. Shane would press the button until the very last minute, until he finally jerked out of bed realizing if he slept a moment longer he’d be running late. And just as expected, the phone started to blare again, the same alarm tone going off that Shane made no effort to silence. Finally Rick gave up and started searching for it himself, leaning over Shane in the process and trying to reach the floor where the phone laid with the tips of his fingers which, after passing 40 by, was no easy feat. If Shane was bothered by the disturbance he did nothing to show it, it wasn’t until Rick had managed to quiet the device that Shane even spoke.

“I was gonna turn it off, ya know.”

“Mmm. I’m sure.”

“Can’t really say I’m sorry though,” Shane answered, a lazy grin taking shape as he rolled over under Rick’s weight. “Not a terrible way to wake up.”

“Speak for yourself,” Rick told him, not really meaning it at all, a fact proven when Rick leaned in to meet Shane’s lips in a quick, soft kiss.

Maybe if it hadn’t been 7am Rick would’ve humored the flicker of arousal that grew low in his belly when Shane pulled him in closer to kiss him again, the scent of the other man filling Rick’s nostrils. Shane smelled of sweat and sleep, a fragrance far more alluring and comforting than any cologne sold on a shelf. But, unfortunately...it _was_ 7am. When their lips brushed one last time they both lingered a little longer until Rick pulled away to nuzzle his face into the crook of Shane’s neck, trying to inhale enough of his partner’s scent to see him through the day. An easy sigh escaped his lips when Shane’s hand ventured to the nape of Rick’s neck, massaging the muscles that were always the stiffest and most troublesome in the morning. 

“We gotta get up,” Rick said, rolling over to stare at the ceiling fan, doing the opposite of what he’d just told Shane.

“Ain’t no law on the books that says we gotta do any such thing, Deputy Grimes.”

“Yeah well, tell that to the school board. They kinda expect Carl to show up everyday, on time. So I kinda need to go wake him up.”

“C’mon, let him stay home. What’s one day hurt?” Shane asked, kicking the blanket off, wide awake despite his protests to stay in bed.

Rick rolled over to face Shane, keeping his reply to himself, at least momentarily. Shane had fallen asleep in his boxer briefs, as had Rick, and his eyes were quick to land on the thin black fabric gripping Shane’s thighs...among other things. There was also a sizeable bulge and Rick knew all it would take would be for him to reach a quick hand out to stroke over Shane a time or two for him to fully harden and come to life. Maybe Shane needed fifteen snoozes to wake up but there was one part of him that needed very little to rise and shine. It was a tempting thought, made worse when Shane stretched out before rolling to face Rick, his abs and v-lines on full display as Shane strained and moaned.

“Well? What do you say? Just let the kid skip a day.”

“No,” Rick answered, meeting Shane’s sleepy, dark eyes. “If Lori catches wind of me letting him miss school, and she always does, she’ll have my ass.”

“She’ll have to fight me for it.”

“Be serious.”

“I am,” Shane answered. “Carl has told me before that Lori lets him miss school sometimes when he’s at her place. She keeps him home, they spend the day doing fun stuff.”

As hard as Rick tried he couldn’t imagine his ex-wife doing fun stuff, whatever that supposedly was at her house. Did she let Carl skip school to clean the trash cans? Did she drag him to the playground even though he was a teenager now and insist they go for ice cream after? Shane was clearly rubbing off on him after the few years they’d been together because Rick didn’t feel guilt for his snarky thoughts anymore, the thoughts he always bit back in Lori’s presence. Now he was free to just laugh to himself, making Shane grin too.

“So, that a yes?” Shane asked.

“Why not,” Rick finally agreed. “We’ll let him sleep in, tell him he’s staying home. We can do fun stuff or whatever. Video games, pizza...beer. The beer for us, not him.”

“We could do some fun stuff of our own,” Shane said, scooting closer as the mattress springs let out a groan. “Before the kid wakes up.”

“You wanna go to the park, Shane?” Rick asked, his eyes already closing when Shane ran a strong hand down his arm, pulling him closer.

“Not really what I had in mind but I wouldn’t mind ridin’ on somethin’ and it ain’t a swing...”

There was already a smile on Rick’s lips when they connected with Shane’s mouth, a gentle easy kiss, both of them reaching for the other’s hips. It was Rick’s turn to stretch, his body easing towards Shane, adding just a bit of friction below the waist because what was the rush? Neither moved for a moment, both just relaxing against each other, until their breathing fell into the same slow and steady rhythm. 

In the beginning it had felt like Rick was always in a rush, Shane too. But after decades of denying themselves each other it was hard not to be eager, impossible not to devour as much of the other as they possibly could in as little time. But with consistency came patience and the only thing better than devouring was savoring. When Rick finally moved to patiently stroke a hand over the stubble on Shane’s face he was rewarded with one of Shane’s appreciative sighs, both men closing in on a kiss as Rick’s fingers traced Shane’s jaw. Rick had Shane memorized, maybe his eyes were closed but he knew when his fingers brushed over the few gray hairs that were just beginning to grow in Shane’s facial hair, nothing at all like the all white beard Rick had, despite there only being a few months in age between them.

“How much time you think we got?” Shane asked, pressing against Rick as his hands found Rick’s hips, adding pressure to where they both craved it.

Rick moaned before answering, his cock already hardening from Shane’s movements, his next words breathy to his ears.

“Plenty,” Rick assured Shane. “He’d sleep ‘til noon if we let him.”

“Then we’ll let him.”

Another kiss, this time Shane deepened it, dipping his tongue carefully into Rick’s mouth just as they both grinded their hips. They may have kissed and enjoyed each other’s flavor leisurely but Rick’s arousal was anything but - the familiar ache in his gut traveling in a southerly direction and settling in his nuts, already itching to unravel.

When Shane grabbed Rick’s thigh and wrapped it around his waist, allowing him to maneuver between Rick’s legs and grind, Rick wasn’t sure which of them it was that grunted and which whimpered. All that mattered was the roll of Shane’s aching bulge against his own, two hard cocks straining against each other, only separated by the fabric of their underwear. Shane’s pace was steady, his hand freeing Rick’s hip to travel to Rick’s ass instead, dipping into his underwear to give a healthy squeeze to a bare cheek.

Rick pulled away from Shane’s lips just so they could press their foreheads together, eyes locked, each watching the other as their frustration grew. 

Each time Shane grinded against Rick he’d add just a bit more pressure, until their legs were sticky with sweat and clinging together, antsy to get the slightest bit of relief. It was enough to make Rick painfully hard but not enough to actually ease any of the torment, all he could do was cling to Shane and meet his thrusts, until they were panting into each other’s mouths. 

The room was quickly growing too warm for comfort, even a rising sun was cruel in Georgia, and it was a welcome relief when Shane finally started yanking Rick’s boxer briefs down his legs, freeing him from the building heat. 

“You still think we should get up?” Shane asked, his hand returning to stroke down Rick’s cock, making Rick pulse in his palm. “Or you willing to admit my ideas are always better?”

“Hmph,” Rick just snorted, shuttering when Shane stroked him again, this time giving his balls a firm squeeze too. Shane’s hands were working a little quicker, covering every inch of Rick’s tight, hot, uncomfortable flesh. With a few more jerks Rick could feel the tension building, the first few drops of precum trickling from the head of his cock, enough to make Shane smirk with self satisfaction. 

“Hmm?” Shane asked, leaning in so close to Rick’s ear that the sound painted goosebumps on Rick’s flesh.

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me?”

Shane continued to work Rick’s length, adding just a bit of pressure with each flick of his wrist, until Rick twitched and his next words strained to get out. “I said...fuck you.”

“Well, that was kinda the plan.”

They may have been more than just friends now but Rick could still feel that stubborn side within himself, eager to match Shane’s ability to always be a smartass. But there was no time. Shane was quick to kiss Rick again, this time their arousal getting the best of them as their lips met, wet and hungry, Shane’s hands freeing Rick’s dick so he could roll them both over, until Rick was settled between Shane’s thighs. Rick immediately rolled his hips against Shane, the other man’s cock still confined to his boxer briefs, straining hard against the fabric. Rick did it again, harder, until Shane’s grunts were steady and his hands were gripping Rick’s ass, desperate for more. Finally Rick freed Shane’s mouth so he could trail a few kisses down his neck instead, biting down on Shane’s shoulder just as he felt Shane’s cock jerk from the grinding of their hips.

It wasn’t until Shane’s hips and strong grip got a little too greedy, trying hard to edge them both on, that Rick stopped himself from tasting Shane’s sweat. Rick pulled back and grabbed a healthy handful of Shane’s wet dark hair instead, forcing Shane to slow down and meet his eyes. Rick wanted to ask what was the rush suddenly but he knew wouldn’t get an answer other than shit eating grin Shane was already giving him. With another slow grind Rick couldn’t help but close his own eyes, his dick eager to feel the pressure between their bodies. He held Shane still, still yanking on his hair, both of them breathing hard as Rick’s hips added as much tension as he could. 

When Shane’s panting turned into a soft whimper Rick finally let loose of his sweaty brown strands and started his journey down, Rick’s lips making a wet trail over Shane’s chest, then the abs, until he was finally on his knees between Shane’s thighs, placing an open mouthed kiss on the shape of Shane’s cock through his underwear.

They made quick work of finally freeing Shane of the one article of clothing separating them, their hands tangled together until the boxers had been kicked into the floor, Rick once again settling down on his knees between Shane’s legs. He took a moment to drink Shane in - even now the sight of the other man completely naked, thick, and fully erect made Rick’s pulse quicken and his dick stiffen. There wasn’t a hair to be found on Shane, a habit Rick had always teased him over, at least until Rick had become the one responsible for swallowing Shane’s load. Then suddenly Shane’s manscaping had became a blessing. It only accentuated Shane’s size, something that was entirely unnecessary, not that Rick was complaining.

With one last upwards glance, Rick watched Shane’s eyes close the moment his lips wrapped around Shane’s cock, forcing a loud grunt into the room.

Not that Rick was listening, not really. The only thing that tasted better than Shane’s sweat was Shane’s dick and Rick had no problem savoring the flavor, or scent, Shane’s musky arousal filling Rick’s nostrils. He was slow at first, milking Shane’s length with his mouth, steady and patient, sucking until Shane’s hands were in his hair.

Eventually Rick took all of him, Shane’s ass rising when the head of his dick hit the back of Rick’s throat. They both moaned - Rick finding that easy, maddening rhythm, just enough to make Shane throb and pulse in his mouth, until one of Shane’s hands tried to force Rick to go faster.

Rick would have none of that.

He forced Shane’s hand out his hair, until Shane’s wrist was pinned to the mattress, incapable of moving in Rick’s firm grip. Rick could be the asshole too, something Shane knew all too well, the point driven home when Rick shot him a steely stare, daring him to object.

Of course no objection ever came. Unless Rick counted the harsh curse that slipped through Shane’s lips, just when Rick bottomed out again, moaning as he went. Finally he picked up his pace, his mouth working Shane, making it wet and tight, hovering just a bit at the head as his free hand gave Shane’s balls a hard squeeze, making Shane twitch in Rick’s mouth.

Of course, Rick knew exactly how Shane felt.

His own need was building too, listening to Shane’s rough breaths, it made Rick’s cock ache to be inside him.

Finally, he freed Shane’s wrist, using the extra hand to massage Shane’s thigh instead. He inched his way closer and closer, his mouth still busy at work, only taking a break long enough to wet his own fingers before finding Shane’s entrance and circling it to the same tune as his mouth. The touch made Shane stiffen in his mouth, already painfully hard with skin stretched tight and Rick knew to be careful. Too much too soon and the story would end before it really began. He slowed his mouth, staying close to Shane’s head, only adding a bit of extra suction just as he eased a fingertip inside, just a tip, waiting for Shane to relax before he went all the way.

And for all it did to push Shane closer to the edge, it had the same effect on Rick, his mind already imagining how tight Shane would feel when he was around Rick’s cock instead.

Shane gave way easily enough, he’d been waiting on it, but it wasn’t until they found a good rhythm again did Rick go for the second finger, slipping into Shane just as patiently as the first.

Rick worked his fingers just as his lips slid down Shane, each stroke a little harder, a little faster than the last, until Rick’s digits found less resistance and he could taste the slow trickle of Shane’s precum. He was sweating by that point, on edge, his own cock throbbing with every stroke of his fingers - wishing like hell it could be in their place. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. Rick jerked his fingers faster, letting Shane fuck his face, until Rick knew they were only a few more strokes to Shane unloading. When Shane’s cock tensed, impossibly hard, Rick finally yanked himself away, making Shane hiss and grunt, his hard cock popping out of Rick’s mouth as Shane strained from the pain.

“You motherfucker-”

Rick just laughed when Shane couldn’t even finish the thought, his hand already going for the bottle in their nightstand, fetching the lube faster than either of them could pull out their guns on a 911 call. Desperation really could work miracles. Rick caught the bottle with one hand, stroked himself with the other, just a bit to ease the tension.

“You always fucking do that shit, man.”

Shane’s voice was hoarse and Rick’s wasn’t much better when he replied.

“Yeah. Should see it coming by now.”

“That don’t make it any easier.”

“Well, allow me to make things a bit easier,” Rick answered, opening the bottle and dripping the first few drops on Shane’s cock even though it was unnecessary. But wetter was always better.

The reaction was immediate, Shane’s hips rising with his erection at full attention, the wet sounds of Rick’s actions filling the bedroom. Next Rick covered himself with a few more appreciative jerks, shuddering from his own hand. When he got to Shane’s ass, Rick watched as Shane’s head fell back against the pillows, every bare inch of him laid out for Rick to see, his dark eyelashes closing when Rick finally found his ass and began giving it a healthy coating.

Rick dipped one finger in again, this time journeying in a bit smoother, then another, until Shane was primed and his eager thighs spreading.

By the time he lined the head of his dick to Shane’s ass Rick knew neither of them would last long. He lowered himself down until they were chest to chest, meeting Shane’s lips in a slow, soft kiss as Rick started to ease himself inside, the feeling of Shane stretching making him moan just as their tongues met. Gradually he pushed in a bit more, rocking his hips as he went, then a little more, gauging himself by the amount of pressure Shane’s hands applied to his own ass cheeks. When Shane squeezed Rick hard, he pushed more, when Shane eased up, so did Rick, until finally Rick had comfortably buried himself.

Every part of Rick wanted to thrust hard and deep, Shane was tight and wet and everything he needed to push himself over the edge, but Rick delayed his own needs. He kissed Shane softly, their bodies gently rocking, until Rick was positive Shane was ready for the first true roll of his hips. He thrusted once, burying his head into Shane’s neck and moaning from the overwhelming sensation. 

Another thrust, just as careful as the last, and Rick had never been more grateful for Shane’s comforting hands, easing down Rick’s sweaty back, encouraging Rick to just lose himself in the feeling, at least until he regained his senses.

With a few more thrusts Rick knew he’d found that perfect place and rhythm that Shane needed, Shane’s cock twitching between their bodies as Rick worked his ass.

They both were grunting and moaning, the scent of the Old Spice they typically shared working overtime and filling the room with its fragrance, all the while Rick’s face stayed nestled in Shane’s neck as he rolled his hips hard and deep.

He knew the moment he was getting there, too quickly, but Shane was snug and Rick shuddered with every pump, until his sweat was dripping and his balls tensed. It was his turn for torture, to slow down right before reaching the brink, pulling away from Shane and settling on his knees again.

Rick wasn’t sure if there was anything more beautiful than watching his cock slide into Shane, except maybe the sight of Shane straining too. Again Rick felt his nuts clench and before he unloaded he wanted Shane to get there first. He grasped Shane’s thick cock and gave him a few quick jerks, both of them panting from the workout. Rick’s muscles were starting to ache but he kept at, working Shane in both places, until he felt Shane’s dick stiffen and pulse. Rick watched as Shane finally unloaded with a whimper, the warm fluid coating Rick’s fingers, a few more spurts that landed right on Shane’s tightly clenched abs.

Rick knew he was a goner too. 

He was painfully hard and each thrust into Shane’s ass felt was like being pushed further and further into oblivion. When the pressure started to build again Rick did nothing to hold back, he just went a little harder, with harsh deep grunts, until finally he buried himself inside and unloaded. ‘

After the first few pulses, Rick rocked his hips a few more times, desperate to spill every last drop his sensitive cock had to offer.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he glanced at Shane, both of them still struggling to catch their breath.

“Guess this means you can skip the gym today,” Shane finally managed to get out when Rick collapsed right next to him in the bed, both of them stretching out their tired limbs.

And Rick just snorted. He was no gym rat, he knew it, Shane knew it. That was much more up Shane’s alley.

“You could too,” Rick suggested. “Make some breakfast instead. Coffee sounds good.”

Already Rick could feel his eyelids growing heavy, barely conscious when Shane replied.

“Mmm, shower first. Then food.” There was a pause, then Rick felt a sharp jab in the shoulder. “You ain’t falling asleep are you?”

“No,” Rick denied. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Bullshit. If I couldn’t sleep neither could you. Giddy up, cowboy.”

Rick almost ignored the comment. But he felt the Shane’s weight leave the bed and heard their drawers being opened.

“Where you going?” Rick asked, watching as Shane slid a fresh pair of underwear on. It was quite the sight, Shane stuffing himself into such tight confines.

“I told you...shower. You coming?”

Rick pushed back his first thought, it was far too easy to make that joke. Instead he just shook his head. The offer was tempting, but not quite as enticing as the blanket he was already pulling over himself, the blanket that still smelled of Shane’s sweat. 

“Go ahead,” Rick answered. “Wake me up when breakfast is ready.”

He was already shutting his eyes and slipping away when he heard Shane walk towards him, leaning down to place one last soft kiss on Rick’s lips.

“I could just set my alarm,” Shane whispered. “I know you love that snooze button.”

A smart reply would’ve been the norm but Rick simply didn’t have the energy. What little he did have left, he saved, storing it up for the smile he gave when Shane ruffled his hair one last time before quietly shutting the door behind himself. 

‘


End file.
